houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Scar
Scar, formerly known as Prince Taka, is the main antagonist of Disney's 1994 film the Lion King. He was the son of Ahadi, who was at one time King of the Pride Lands, and younger brother of Mufasa, who would also become King of the Pride Lands . Scar is also the uncle of Simba the great uncle of Kion and Kiara and was voiced by Jeremy Irons in the first film, by Jim Cummings in the second film (Jim Cummings also sang all the verses of "Be Prepared"), by James Horan in Kingdom Hearts II Disney Skate Adventure, and in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, Tim Curry in Disney Magic Kingdom's, and David Oyelowo in The Lion Guard. The Lion King Scar remained bitter and jealous of his brother but was allowed to live in the Pride Lands. He did not attend Simba's presentation, much to Mufasa's disgust. During this time, he also tried to eat a mouse, although he was ultimately forced to let the mouse escape when Zazu told him off for missing Simba's presentation, causing Scar to attempt to exact revenge on Zazu by eating him instead until Mufasa interfered, forcing him to spit Zazu out. Scar also implied when Mufasa warned him not to walk away that he might attack Mufasa should he be distracted. He also briefly lamented that he may be cast out of the gene pool anyways before leaving Pride Rock dejected. As the years passed, Scar rapidly became jealous of his nephew Simba's position as the next king of Pride Rock, and started plotting to kill him in order to take out the competition for the throne himself. He started to recruit hyenas, primarily Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, to build an army. He used bribes of food to get them on his side. The first attempt the hyenas made was to kill Simba after tricking the cub into entering their territory with his best friend, Nala. When Mufasa foiled that plan, Scar saw the whole scene with great unhappiness. Later, Scar admonishes the hyenas for failing to kill Simba, even when it was clear that Simba only survived due to Mufasa's interference. However, he ends up getting the idea to kill Mufasa in addition to Simba when, after feeding them a Zebra's leg to kill Mufasa when Banzai sardonically asked whether Scar should kill Mufasa to get the throne. He promises that under his rule, they need never go hungry again. Scar in control. Added by Isabella and Lego Liker With their help, he engineers a wildebeest stampede meant to kill both Simba and Mufasa, tricking Simba into waiting in a gorge under the notion that Mufasa has a 'marvelous surprise' for him. Scar then sends Mufasa to save Simba. Mufasa manages to save his son and ends up clinging to a cliff where he spots Scar and pleads with his brother to help him. However, Scar grips Mufasa's paws with his claws, and, grinning evily, flung his brother off the cliff to his death with the mocking words, "Long live the king". Scar finds that Simba is still alive, and makes him believe that it is his fault Mufasa is dead. He then convinces Simba to run away, and never return. Scar then sends the hyenas to kill Simba. They fail this task, though Shenzi felt that allowing the cub to flee into the desert would kill him eventually. Scar then took over the Pride Lands, using the hyena clan as muscle to ensure his reign goes undisputed. Under his rule, the Pride Lands were overhunted by the hyenas, and the excess of predators drove the herds away, while a drought deprived them of water. Likewise, he also enacts a law to prevent the subjects from mentioning Mufasa, especially not in a more favorable light. Even with the hyena Clan and the Pride on the brink of starvation, Scar refuses to allow anybody to leave, descending into madness and insisting that he is still a mighty king. He later questions Sarabi, Simba's mother Mufasa's widowed queen, as to why she and the pride aren't hunting for food to which she replies there's nothing left and suggests they leave Pride Rock. However Scar rejects to the idea, in which she responds that he's sentencing everyone to death. Scar condones to the fact and declares that as king he can do whatever he wants. Just as Sarabi compares him to Mufasa, he slaps her to the ground stating he's "ten times the king Mufasa was." When Simba returns, Scar, at first anxious that Simba was Mufasa's ghost, realizes that it is his nephew and feigns joyous relief at his survival, while looking angrily at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed for lying to him. He then forces Simba to admit that he is responsible for his father's death then forces him close to the edge of Pride Rock, Simba manages to cling for his life and Scar slams his claws into Simba's paws and quietly reveals to Simba that he had murdered Mufasa. Simba then forces Scar to admit this out loud. This leads to a battle in which the lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa, work together to defeat the hyenas. Simba confronts Scar on the top of Pride Rock, but Scar, knowing he is not strong enough to defeat Simba, is hesitant to fight. He tries to blame everything on the hyenas, not knowing that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had followed him (presumably to back him up) and hear him resulting in them angrilly backing away, and also requested that he allowed him to make it up to Simba. When Simba chooses to exile Scar rather than kill him, Scar appears to concede, but then blinds his nephew by brushing embers into his face. Scar attacks his nephew, and they fight savagely until Scar knocks Simba onto his back, but as Scar leaps to deliver the final blow, Simba uses his hind legs to throw Scar over the edge, sending him flying off Pride Rock and tumbling down the cliff. Scar survives the fall and slowly gets to his feet, then the hyenas arrive. At first, Scar is relieved to see his "friends," but to his horror, they reply that according to Scar, they were the enemy and they begin to surround Scar who is backing against the stone. Scar pleads for his life and attempts to explain his earlier statements, but the hyenas have had enough of his treachery and broken promises; they close in and surround Scar with manic smiles, then proceed to exact their revenge by leaping on Scar, mauling him to death. Novels As revealed in "Tale of Two Brothers", Scar was once named Taka, and had become upset when he learned that his older brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over himself (which would explain Scar's plot to kill both him and Simba in the film). He wanders off to talk to three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who tell him that if Mufasa is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Taka tricking his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo called Boma is refusing to share the water with the rest of The Pride Lands which, at the time, is having a terrible drought. While there Mufasa starts to try to reason with Boma, and Taka roars and tells Boma that he must move by order of the Lion King, or fight Mufasa, Boma then charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes with the aid of a Mandrill called Rafiki, and Boma goes after Taka instead. Mufasa runs back and finds Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. A large buffalo slashes Taka with his horns, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, King Ahadi, father of Taka and Mufasa, appears with a large herd of animals that surrounds the Buffaloes. It was during this attack that Taka got a scar on his eye, and renamed himself Scar, as a reminder of his mistake. The Lion King 2 Despite his ultimate demise, Scar maintained the loyalty of the Outsiders, a pride of lionesses led by a lioness named Zira, who were banished to the outlands by Simba. Zira was fanatically loyal to Scar and intended to install her son Kovu as King of Pride Rock, as previously chosen by Scar to become his heir. They would continue to create trouble for Simba in the following years. Scar also appeared in Simba's dream. Mufasa clings to the high cliff above the stampede and an adult Simba tries to save his father, however Scar grabs Simba's paw stopping from reaching him and Mufasa falls off the cliff, Scar morphs into Kovu and throws Simba into stampede. In addition, Scar was also mentioned by Simba when he explains the true history of the fight between Scar and him. He also implies during this time that, in addition to the Hyenas exacting revenge on Scar, Scar also ended up burned alive by the wildfire. Scar makes another brief appearance when Kovu is exiled from the Pride Lands by Simba, he stops by a lake where he sees Scar's reflection instead of his own as Mufasa did to Simba. In the end, Scar's dying wish would be fulfilled (Kovu becoming the king of the Pridelands) since Simba would choose Kovu to become king. However, unlike Scar's plan, Kovu ruled for the benefit of all his subjects, and not for his own sake. The Lion King 1 1/2 In the direct-to-video "parallel film" The Lion King 1½ (2004), Scar makes a few brief, non-speaking appearances in the scenes for which he was present in the original Lion King film. Scar's song, "Be Prepared" is heard briefly as Timon and Pumbaa tour Scar's lair as a possible new home, commenting on how it is quiet, secluded and with no uninvited visitors. The shadows of the goose-stepping hyena army are then seen marching in front of them, though they haven't started singing yet. After that, Timon and Pumbaa meet Scar for the first time. He is also mentioned by Nala when tells Timon and Pumbaa that Simba needs their help in order to defeat Scar. Later, he is shown making Simba fall over Pride Rock's peak and fleeing from Simba after admitting he murdered Mufasa, where the hyenas were protecting him. Finally, after Timon, Ma, Pumbaa, and Uncle Max defeat the hyenas, Simba kicks Scar over the side of Pride Rock's summit, into the hole the hyenas fell into, and to his death. The Lion Guard Before Simba was born, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard and was bestowed a power called the "Roar of the Elders" by the Great Kings of the Past which, when used, would cause the Great Kings of the Past to roar with him. However, that power went to Scar's head, and he believed that with this power he should be the king instead of Mufasa. So he planned to dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused to aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them by using the Roar of the Elders, and as a result, Scar became weakened by this event, losing the Roar forever because he used it for evil. In the years that followed the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar focused his life on plotting for his brother's throne and continued to devise schemes with the hyenas to rule the Pride Lands. After learning Kion's secret of talking to Mufasa, Ushari starts pondering how he can use that information for his own benefit. He runs into Janja's Clan, and in order to save himself from being eaten, Ushari starts trying to bargain with Janja, telling him of Kion's secret. The pair wonder if they can bring Scar back to life, and do some research. After luring Makini into speaking with her mentor about it, they discover a way to bring him back by using a powerful Roar near the volcano and get to work on a plot. The hyenas knowing that Kion's Roar is most powerful when his loved ones are threatened, kidnap Kiara, dragging her back into the Outlands with them. Although the Lion Guard save her, Janja manages to taunt Kion into using the Roar in anger, which causes the volcano to erupt. Once they have left, Kiara thanks them for their work, and Beshte takes her home. But Kion is distressed that he allowed the hyenas to get to him. Fuli and Bunga assure Kion that it's alright, and Kion eventually cheers up a little, glad that nothing else bad happened. However the Roar continues pushing forward until it hits the Outlands volcano. With a small eruption, Scar suddenly appears. With him revived, Scar begins to get revenge on Simba, defeat the new Lion Guard, and reclaim the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Scar seeks to ignite a hostile takeover of the Pride Lands to reclaim the kingdom as his own domain, and break the Circle of Life once and for all. Sometime later, after Scar rose from the lava the Lion Guard meets Scar for the first time. Upon their meeting, Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle telling him that he was the one who killed Mufasa, then he let everyone in the Pride Lands suffer, he also lied to Simba that he was responsible for Mufasa's death, then he made Simba run away but then he Timon and Pumbaa to save him and if they didn't find him he would've died in the desert alone, he caused havoc in the Pride Lands, he tried to kill Simba, he imprisoned Zazu in the cage, he tried to make Nala his queen, he laid his claws on Sarabi, he used the hyenas for his machinations, he seized the throne for himself and most of all he cared about nobody but himself. After that Scar commends him for his cleverness, and he tells Kion that by using the Roar of the Elders will cause the volcano to erupt just like it did to help him return, but Kion responds by telling Scar that it was because Janja and the hyenas have kidnapped Kiara just to make him angry. Scar tells Kion that it was his fault that he's back and he's sure that Simba will be very disappointed in him. Kion knows that Simba will understand the situation. House of Mouse Scar made few minor cameos. In the episode "Ask Von Drake" - Scar can be briefly seen being held by Rafiki just as Simba was in the film. In "Jiminy Cricket" - Jiminy Cricket used Scar as an example of temptations. At the end of that same episode, Scar was seen aside some of the other guests when they were arguing over Jiminy. And was part of the Disney villains featured in Mickey's House of Villains. Scar appeared in the song "It's Our House Now". Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Those killed in a fire Category:Those eaten Category:Villains Category:Heroes Turned Evil Category:The Lion King 1